Jane's Birthday
by Tempy B. Booth
Summary: " - Diga-me que eu não estou entendendo errado, Teresa. – Ele diz descendo do banco e aproximando-se dela – Diga-me que você me quer tanto quanto eu te quero. Que o que nós estamos sentindo é real."


_**Disclamier:**__ Os personagens aqui mencionados não me pertence.(infelizmente :/) _

_**Autora: Michelle Neves em grande parceria com Juliana Alves**_

_**Classificação: PG-13**_

_**Advertências: Romance**_

_**Capítulos: One-shot**_

_**Completa: Sim**_

**Jane's Birthday**

Lisbon estava cheia de relatórios para preparar e entregar, a respeito do caso que tinha sido encerado naquele fim de tarde, mais uma vez graças as grandes habilidades de Jane. Ao terminar os relatórios, Jane e os demais agentes já haviam ido embora. Ela se dirigiu até a sala de Bertram e o entregou a papelada. Ele, por sua vez, a entregou duas cópias de um documento informando que seu consultor tinha conseguido mais um processo para sua coleção. Ela não estava surpresa, a vítima era o dono de um pet shop e Jane insultou o irmão da vítima para irritá-lo e observar o seu comportamento, o que acabou com uma grande confusão. Porém o homem confirmou seu álibi, e só após conhecer os funcionários do local, Jane logo percebeu o comportamento suspeito de um deles e um sentimento de culpa muito bem camuflado que só um mentalista poderia identificar. Então, horas depois, pressionado por Cho na sala de interrogatório do CBI, o jovem confessou o assassinato. Lisbon, pegou o documento nas mãos de Bertram, cujo uma cópia deveria entregar a Jane no dia seguinte e a outra teria que arquivá-lo à pasta de documentos do mesmo.

Ao voltar para sua sala ela abre um armário, acha a pasta de Jane e a abre. A pasta continha vários documentos, todas as informações a respeito do consultor, assim como uma cópia de todos os outros processos que ele enfrentava. Ela deposita o mais novo documento dentro da pasta, e, movida por uma curiosidade que não sabia explicar, ela retira um documento com os dados pessoais de Jane. E dentre esses, um lhe chama rapidamente a atenção. Sua data de aniversário. Era dali a dois dias, num sábado. Ela então se dá conta de que nunca ficara sabendo quando ele aniversariava. Ele nunca falou, ela também nunca teve porque perguntar. Ela e sua equipe sempre comemoravam quando alguém do time completava anos. Geralmente com uma pizza ou alguma comida especial que pediam no fim do expediente. Mas nunca o aniversário de Patrick Jane. Uma vez foi questionado por Van Pelt, mas ele simplesmente disse que já havia passado a data e mudou de assunto.

Nesse momento uma súbita ideia veio à mente da agente sênior. Este ano o aniversário de Jane não passaria em branco. Mas tinha uma dúvida, deveria contar para o resto da equipe e combinarem de fazer uma surpresa, ou, guardaria esta informação apenas pra ela e surpreenderia Jane com uma comemoração só entre parceiros?

A decisão estava tomada. Ela sabia que estava entrando em um território perigoso, mas algo dentro dela lhe dizia que valia a pena correr o risco. Lisbon foi pra casa já pensando na surpresa que faria pra Jane e no que lhe daria de presente.

**No dia seguinte.. **

Lisbon chega ao CBI, com um belo sorriso no rosto. Van Pelt observava enquanto Jane exibia mais um de seus truques de ilusionismo, deixando Rigsby com cara de bobo. Enquanto isso Cho lia um livro, em sua mesa. O dia começou calmo para uma sexta feira. Se não surgisse nenhum novo caso eles não teriam muito que fazer.

Lisbon se aproximou de sua equipe.

- Bom dia, pessoal. – Falou Lisbon e abriu um belo sorriso.

- Bom dia, chefe! – Falou Rigsby e Van Pelt em coro.

- Bom dia. – Disse Cho, sem tirar os olhos de seu livro.

- Parece que alguém acordou com pé direito hoje.. – Observou Jane, reparando no bom humor de Lisbon e no sorriso que ela ostentava. – O que foi? Sonhou que era uma das Spice Girls?

- Engraçadinho. – Respondeu Lisbon, sem se importar com tom insinuante de Jane, dando as costas e seguindo para sua sala.

Jane fica intrigado. O que teria acontecido para deixar Lisbon assim, com tão bom humor? Nem a brincadeira dele a tirou do sério. Ele vai até a cozinha, abre uma portinha da parte superior do armário, de onde tira uma chaleira, enche com um pouco de água da torneira e põe pra ferver. O que seria responsável pelo sorriso fácil de Lisbon àquela manhã? Ou pior: _quem_?

Mil pensamentos passaram na cabeça de Jane. Ela não poderia estar saindo com alguém, ele teria percebido antes. Mas algo havia acontecido, ou iria acontecer, e deveria ser algo muito bom para deixá-la daquele jeito. Mas o quê?

Arrancado de seus pensamentos pelo sutil assobio da chaleira, Jane rapidamente retira a mesma do fogo, abre uma outra porta do armário, retira uma xícara verde, juntamente com um pires que fazia o conjunto, e derrama o líquido fervente dentro. Em uma das prateleiras do armário ele encontra alguns sachês de chá, escolhe um de camomila e começa a dar lentos mergulhos disto em sua xícara.

Não contente por não achar respostas para suas dúvidas Jane segue até a sala de Lisbon, decidido a arrancar a verdade dela. Ao chegar em frente a porta ele a abre sem bater, como lhe era de costume. Lisbon estava em sua mesa, organizando mais alguns documentos. Ela apenas ergue os olhos pra Jane e fala:

- Você não aprende mesmo não é? – Balançando a cabeça e dando-lhe um sorriso incrédulo.

- O quê? – Pergunta Jane, que, ainda perdido em seus pensamentos, caminha até o sofá de Lisbon e senta-se no lugar da ponta.

- A bater na porta. O que você tem? Parece aéreo. – Ela estranha.

- Eu já aprendi. Só não pratico. – Ele responde com um riso implicante, em mais uma tentativa, sem sucesso, de irritá-la.

- Claro. Típico de Patrick Jane. – Ela responde ainda sorrindo. – Ah, já que está aqui eu tenho uma coisinha pra você.

Lisbon abre a gaveta da sua mesa e retira o documento. Jane ainda a observa sem acreditar que mais uma vez ela não se importou com a brincadeira dele.

- Aqui está – ela fala o entregando o papel – só pra você saber que sua coleção está aumentando.

Ele se levanta do sofá, pega o papel da mão dela e senta-se na cadeira de frente para Lisbon.

- Hoje você está com um humor inatingível. O que aconteceu?

- Como assim o que aconteceu? Não aconteceu nada. – Responde Lisbon franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Qual é, você chegou mais tarde hoje, deu escova no cabelo, usou maquiagem para tentar esconder as olheiras por ter dormido pouco, mas não teve insônia, isso não te deixaria com o bom humor que você está. Então, o quê, ou.. _quem_, tirou seu sono ontem a noite, Lisbon? – Dito isso, Jane a lançou um olhar penetrante, como se buscasse sua resposta dentro daqueles olhos verdes.

Lisbon corou imediatamente. Às vezes se esquecia de que aquele homem podia lê-la com uma facilidade ímpar. Era bom dar-lhe uma boa desculpa e rápido ou em alguns segundos ele descobriria o que ela estava planejando, e que _ele_ era o motivo de tudo aquilo.

- Jane, pode parar! Nem pense em entrar na minha cabeça! – Ela o advertiu e desviou o olhar dos olhos azuis de seu consultor, levemente irritada por ser tão transparente aos olhos de Jane.

- Hum, então este é o ponto. Tem alguém tirando seu sono, Lisbon. – Jane fala com um sorriso de satisfação por finalmente conseguir dela uma reação que lhe dizia alguma coisa. – Quem é? – ele emendou.

- Saia daqui, Jane! – Ordenou ela ainda corada e sem encará-lo.

- Okay, você não precisa me contar. – Falou ele se levantando e indo em direção à porta, mas antes que saísse ele se virou e disse – Mas eu vou descobrir. – E saiu fechando a porta.

O coração de Lisbon batia em ritmo de bateria de escola de samba em dia de desfile. "_Será que ele desconfiou de algo?_", ela pensou. "_Não. É impossível até mesmo para um mentalista._"

O resto do dia seguiu tranquilo. Apenas revisando alguns casos que ainda estavam pra serem julgados. Nenhum novo caso surgiu. Enquanto ela e a equipe faziam apenas trabalhos burocráticos para preencher o expediente, Jane passou a maior parte do dia no sótão. No final do dia, cada um voltou para sua casa, ou no caso de Jane, para o hotel.

~.~.~.~

Manhã de sábado. Este era o fim de semana de folga para a equipe de Lisbon. E finalmente, era o dia do aniversário de Jane. Lisbon acordou cedo, não costumava fazer isso quando estava de folga. Normalmente ficava na cama até a hora do almoço. Mas a ansiedade não a deixou seguir este ritual.

Naquela manhã ela saiu para comprar um Amarone, vinho tinto italiano de ótima qualidade, seu favorito. Daria de presente pra Jane, após o jantar que ela havia planejado pra eles num restaurante também italiano.

Ao passar em frente a uma loja de roupas ela viu na vitrine um vestido verde escuro do tipo tomara que caia e comprimento acima do joelho. Pensou que talvez fosse uma boa ideia. Seu guarda roupas estava cheio de jeans, terninhos e blazers, mas vestidos eram raros, os poucos que tinha já nem deviam estar na moda. Decidida, entrou, provou e comprou.

6:30pm e Lisbon já estava pronta. Diante do espelho ela conferia seu visual. O vestido parecia ter sido feito pra ela, marcava muito bem sua cintura e tinha um caimento leve e suave, ressaltando a largura de seu quadril. Nos pés uma percata de salto alto estilo gladiadora que ia até um pouco acima do tornozelo. Nos olhos uma maquiagem marcante destacava o verde de seus olhos. Por fim, ela estava deslumbrante. Pegou a garrafa de vinho, que estava dentro de uma caixa e coberta com papel de presente, uma bolsa pequena de mão preta e sua chave e saiu com destino ao hotel de Jane. Havia feito reserva no restaurante para as 8:00pm.

~.~.~.~

Trinta minutos depois Lisbon estava diante da porta do quarto de Jane. Havia deixado o vinho no carro. O entregaria mais tarde. Levantou a mão para bater na porta e sentiu um calafrio percorrer todo seu corpo. Após duas batidas sem resposta começou a achar que aquilo era um erro. Mas antes que pensasse em ir embora viu a porta se abrir e um Patrick Jane apenas com uma toalha em volta da cintura e outra menor na mão, que usava para secar o cabelo.

Os olhos surpresos de Jane percorreram rapidamente o corpo de Lisbon, admirando tamanha beleza em tão poucos centímetros de mulher. Mas seus olhos alcançaram os de Lisbon a tempo de flagrá-la corar enquanto admirava o físico do belo loiro à sua frente.

- Desculpe Lisbon, eu.. eu estava no banho. – Disse ele quebrando o silêncio.

- Ah, tudo bem. – Ela fala finalmente o olhando nos olhos. E é nesse momento que ele vê algo em seus olhos. Desejo. Os olhos, verde claro, permitiam ver com muita clareza suas pupilas dilatadas. Jane imediatamente sorri.

- Você está linda, está.. maravilhosamente linda! - Jane a elogia, fazendo-a corar ainda mais.

- E você está.. sem roupa. – Ela diz em tom de brincadeira e sorri.

- Me desculpe. Entre, eu vou me vestir. – Ele dá um passo atrás dando espaço para que ela entre, fechando a porta assim que ela passa por ele. – A propósito, o que a traz aqui?

- Vim lhe buscar. Hoje vamos comemorar. – Ela responde virando-se para ele.

- Comemorar o quê? Posso saber? – Jane pergunta desconfiado.

- O seu aniversário.

- Lisbon, eu fico agradecido, mas.. – Ele tenta argumentar, porém é rapidamente interrompido.

- Jane, eu fiz reservas pra nós em um restaurante super disputado e eu não aceito recusa. – Ela disse, mostrando que não estava disposta a desistir.

- Está bem então, eu vou me trocar. – Dito isso ele deu aquele sorriso charmoso que apenas ele possuía e que deixava qualquer mulher doida, e foi até o guarda roupas.

Ela até tentou desviar o olhar, mas não conseguia parar de admirar cada músculo da anatomia perfeita daquele homem, ao menos a parte que a toalha não cobria.

- Eu.. eu acho melhor eu te esperar lá fora.. – Ela disse, porém sem a menor vontade de sair dali.

- Não se incomode, Lisbon. Eu posso me trocar no banheiro.

Já com a roupa nas mãos ele entra no banheiro. Lisbon sentia seu corpo quente, a imagem de Jane apenas de toalha não saia da sua cabeça. Ele era lindo. Mais do que ela podia já ter imaginado.

Em poucos minutos ele sai do banheiro, vestindo uma calça jeans preta, uma camisa branca de botões, e um blazer preto. Lisbon, que já estava sentada na ponta da cama, com um leve sorriso no rosto o observou calçar os sapatos. Mais uma vez ele entrou no banheiro, só para sair um minuto depois.

- Pronto. Então, como estou? – Ele pergunta com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Achei que você só tinha aqueles terninhos de 3 peças. – Ela fala fugindo da pergunta.

- Você gostou? – Jane pergunta e a encara.

- Hum.. - Após resistir por alguns segundos ela abre um sorriso e admite – Sim, você está muito charmoso. – Ficando de pé ela continua - Vamos?

- No seu carro ou no meu?

~.~.~.~

Após vinte minutos Lisbon estaciona na porta do restaurante e ao descerem do carro ela entrega a chave ao manobrista. Jane a oferece o braço, ela aceita e eles entram no local. Ao parar no balcão ela se identifica para a recepcionista que localiza seu nome numa lista e sorri indicando a mesa reservada para eles.

Eles caminham até a mesa que fica no canto. O local é amplo, teto alto, luzes estrategicamente colocadas em cima de cada mesa. Jane se adianta e puxa a cadeira para Lisbon, que o agradece com um sorriso e se senta. Dando a volta na mesa, Jane senta-se de frente para Lisbon. Eles trocam olhares e sorriso, até que o garçom se aproxima e lhes entrega o cardápio.

Após uma breve analisada Lisbon escolhe um Ravioli de queijo com filé e um suco de laranja, já que estava dirigindo não poderia beber. Jane pede o mesmo prato que ela e escolhe o vinho para acompanhamento. Um Amarone.

- Escolha interessante. – Lisbon fala se referindo ao vinho, que era o mesmo que estava em seu carro guardado pra Jane.

- É o que melhor combina com este prato. Além disso, é um dos meus favoritos. – Ele responde e sorri.

- Pensei que só tomasse chá. – Ela brinca, e ele sorri em resposta.

Não demorou muito e o pedido havia chegado. Após um tempo jantando em silêncio, Jane fala:

- Como você soube que era meu aniversário?

- Eu sou uma detetive, esqueceu? – Sorri, e então continua – Na verdade, há dois dias, quando fui guardar na sua pasta do CBI uma cópia do documento do processo que você conseguiu no último caso, eu vi sua data de nascimento em um dos documentos que estavam na pasta. E me dei conta de que nunca havíamos comemorado seu aniversário. Então decidi que esse ano seria diferente.

"_Há dois dias.. Então era isso!_", Jane concluiu em pensamento. "_Ela estava diferente por causa do meu aniversário. Era eu quem estava tirando o sono de Lisbon._" Ele sente seu coração vibrar em alegria. Era um alívio saber que não havia outro homem na vida de Lisbon, como ele desconfiara.

- Obrigado, Teresa. – Ele sorri. Ela cora ao ouvi-lo chamá-la pelo primeiro nome. – Há muito tempo eu não comemorava meu aniversário. – E então o sorriso desaparece.

- E por quê? – Ela pergunta suavemente.

- Bem, é complicado.. – Ele abaixa a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, não precisa falar se não quiser.. – Ela diz. Mas ele continua.

- É que sempre nessas datas, meu aniversário ou dia dos pais, a minha filha me acordava pela manhã, com um abraço apertado e um presentinho. – Ainda olhando para baixo ele dá um sorriso melancólico. Lisbon, sensibilizada, mas também feliz por ele ter dividido isso com ela, estira a mão sobre a mesa até encontrar a de Jane, e dando um leve aperto ela diz:

- Sinto muito, Jane. – Ela o olha docemente. Ele ergue os olhos até a mão dela sobre a sua e em seguida até os olhos dela, pousa sua outra mão em cima da dela e responde:

- Eu sei. – E sorri amavelmente. – Obrigado.

Após alguns segundos apenas se olhando, ela puxa sua mão de volta lentamente e em silêncio eles terminam o jantar. O garçom se aproxima com a conta, Lisbon faz menção de pegar, mas Jane é mais rápido.

- Jane, eu que te convidei.. além disso é seu aniversário, eu que tenho.. – Antes que ela termine ele a interrompe.

- Lisbon, achou mesmo que eu deixaria você pagar a conta? Pouco importa se é meu aniversário, ainda sou um cavalheiro. – Ele dá aquele sorriso charmoso, que logo é retribuído por Lisbon.

Na saída do restaurante Lisbon pega seu carro com o manobrista, ela e Jane entram e ela segue até o hotel de Jane. Durante o trajeto apenas conversas casuais e alguns olhares trocados.

Minutos depois Lisbon estaciona no hotel. Eles se olham e Jane inicia a conversa.

- Obrigado pela surpresa, Lisbon. Foi uma noite muito agradável.

- Mas ainda não acabou. Ainda tenho mais uma surpresa. – Ela responde sorrindo.

- E o que é? – Jane pergunta sorrindo.

Lisbon se vira para o banco de trás do carro, no acento atrás de Jane, e pega caixa embrulhada em papel de presente. Antes de entregar a ele ela diz:

- Quero ver se você adivinha o que é. – Ela desafia.

- Bom, pelo tamanho, com certeza é uma bebida. – pausou por um momento – Um vinho. – mais uma pausa, um sorriso de canto e ele diz – Um Amarone.

- Oh, como você adivinhou o nome? – Ela pergunta surpresa.

- Bem – ele começa, sorrindo – quando eu escolhi esse vinho no restaurante você disse que era uma escolha interessante. E agora, eu entendi que foi porque você havia comprado este mesmo vinho.

- Nossa, você é bom mesmo, hein.. não passa um detalhe desapercebido. – Ela fala entregando a ele o embrulho. Ele pega o presente, deixando suas mãos tocarem as dela.

- Por que você não entra e toma esse vinho comigo? – Ele fala a fitando nos olhos. Ela abre e fecha a boca sem nada dizer, e ele continua. – Vamos, Lisbon você nem pôde tomar o vinho no restaurante, porque ia dirigir.

- Está bem. – Ela diz, ainda amolecida pelo efeito do toque de Jane.

Eles descem do carro e Jane, com a mão no fim das costas de Lisbon, a conduz até seu quarto. Ele abre a porta, deixando-a entrar primeiro. Ele entra, retira o blazer e pendura no encosto de uma cadeira. Ela o segue até o balcão que separa o quarto da pequena cozinha e senta-se em um dos bancos, descansando os pés no apoio do banco. Jane, no lado de dentro da cozinha abre a garrafa e pega duas taças. Entrega uma a Lisbon, e enche com o vinho, em seguida repete o gesto na sua própria taça e senta-se no banco ao lado de Lisbon, deixando a garrafa em cima do balcão.

- Feliz aniversário, Jane. – Ela fala erguendo a taça para um brinde.

- Obrigado. – Ele diz e sorri.

Eles brindam, e após o primeiro gole ele fala:

- Eu descobri, Lisbon. – Ele fala sorrindo e olhando nos olhos dela.

- Descobriu o quê? – Ela indaga.

- Ontem na sua sala no CBI, quando eu disse que mesmo que você não me dissesse eu descobriria quem estava tirando seu sono.

- E em que conclusão você chegou? – Ela fala, sentindo seu rosto ruborizar e seu coração acelerar.

- Sou eu. – Ele fala, deixando-a ainda mais corada. – E foi você mesma quem me disse isso.

- Eu não falei nada disso, não ponha palavras na minha boca.. – Ela disse achando que tinha alguma chance de escapar dessa, e tomando mais um generoso gole do líquido em sua taça.

- Mas não foi com a boca. Você me disse isso com seus olhos. – Ele a olha profundamente. Ela vira o rosto, desviando o olhar, mas ele leva uma mão ao seu rosto e o vira de volta para encará-lo. – E eles estão me dizendo isso agora mesmo.

Jane desliza sua mão até a de Lisbon, pegando sua taça e colocando sobre o balcão, juntamente com a sua. Ele segura as mãos dela nas suas, fazendo-a ficar levemente virada pra ele, e inicia uma leve carícia sobre as costas das mãos de Lisbon.

- Diga-me que eu não estou entendendo errado, Teresa. – Ele diz descendo do banco e aproximando-se dela – Diga-me que você me quer tanto quanto eu te quero. Que o que nós estamos sentindo é real.

Com os olhos presos aos de Jane e respiração mais acelerada, sem conseguir proferir uma única palavra, Lisbon apenas acena com a cabeça em sinal positivo. Ele aproxima ainda mais seu rosto do dela, torando a distância entre eles quase inexistente. Patrick passa uma das mãos nos cabelos negros de Lisbon, pousando-a em sua nuca, enquanto a outra conferia sua pequena cintura. Por um momento Lisbon acredita que seu coração vai sair pela boca. A respiração dele toca os lábios dela antes que os lábios dele assim o façam. Lentamente, Lisbon sente a língua de Jane deslizar em seus lábios como se pedisse permissão, e ela logo dá as boas vindas ao gesto, abrindo ainda mais a boca, se deixando provar e provando o sabor doce da boca de Patrick.

O beijo, inicialmente lento, torna-se mais profundo e necessitado, como se ambos tivessem acabado de provar o néctar dos deuses e dependessem disso para viver. Lisbon lentamente começa a desabotoar a camisa de Jane, que por sua vez, gira o corpo de Lisbon sobre o banco, fazendo-a ficar totalmente de frente para ele, e afasta as pernas dela para ter um maior acesso ao seu corpo. Bem sucedida na sua tarefa e com uma ajuda do próprio, Lisbon faz a camisa de Jane cair ao chão.

Enquanto sua boca beijava o pescoço de Lisbon, provocando-a e causando-lhe arrepios, suas mãos exploravam as coxas macias por baixo do tecido suave do vestido. Já as dela vagam pelo tórax dele contornando e memorizando cada linha de seu corpo com as pontas de seus dedos.

A cada segundo corrido o desejo entre eles tornava-se mais intenso. Jane tateou o vestido de Lisbon até encontrar o zíper nas costas e o puxar para baixo, permitindo-lhe sentir a maciez da pele dela. Era como a pétala de uma rosa. Lisbon encontrou o botão da calça de Jane e começou a abri-lo. De repente estavam seminus. Sentindo seus corpos queimarem sem chamas. Movido pela necessidade de sentir aquela mulher por inteiro, Jane a carregou até a cama e a amou e foi também amado na mesma proporção.

~.~.~.~

Ao despertar na manhã de domingo Jane mal pôde acreditar nos seus próprios olhos. A visão da bela mulher ao seu lado, na sua cama era espetacular. E não era qualquer mulher, era ela. Teresa Lisbon. Sua chefe, parceira, amiga e agora amante. Ele sente que poderia ficar horas ali, olhando-a dormir, mas decide levantar e pedir o café da manhã para eles. Enquanto espera, ele veste um short e uma camisa e aproveita para tirar sua aliança – não teve muito tempo pra isso na noite anterior.

Assim que o seu pedido chega ele coloca a bandeja na mesinha ao lado da cama. E senta-se ao lado dela. Inclinando-se ele faz uma trilha de pequenos beijos que vai da testa à boca de Lisbon.

- Hora de acordar, querida. – Ele diz passando a mão pelos cabelos sedosos de Lisbon.

Ela murmura, abre os olhos e sorri ao ver que ele estava ali. Patrick Jane. Seu consultor, parceiro, amigo e agora amante. Ela sente que poderia ser acordada assim todas as manhãs pelo resto de sua vida.

- Bom dia, Teresa. – Ele diz sorridente. – Dormiu bem?

- Bom dia, Jane. – Ela responde também sorridente. – Há tempos não dormia tão bem.

- Que bom. E pode me chamar do Patrick. – Ele diz e ela sorri. – Sente-se, nosso café da manhã chegou.

- Hum, e o que você pediu? – Ela diz sentando-se, ainda enrolada ao lençol.

- Seu café da manhã favorito. Waffles, morangos, chantilly e claro: o café.

- Uau! – Ela falou surpresa. – Como você..? Ah, esquece.

- Eu sei muitas coisas sobre você, Teresa. O seu café da manhã favorito é apenas uma delas.

- Então você já sabe que eu te amo, e eu não preciso dizer. – Ela fala já mordendo um morango.

- Wow, eu não me importaria de ouvir isso de novo. – Disse um Patrick com um sorriso radiante.

- Eu te amo, Patrick Jane. – Ela falou olhando dentro dos olhos azuis à sua frente e com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Eu também te amo, Teresa. Obrigado pelo que você fez por mim ontem. Você me fez querer comemorar meu aniversário novamente. Você me fez querer continuar vivo, só para poder estar ao seu lado. Obrigado por também me amar e fazer de mim o homem mais feliz deste mundo.

- Não tem de quê. – Ela responde, puxando-o para um beijo terno.

**Fim**

**Notas:** Agradeço muitíssimo a Juliana, minha _best_, que me ajudou com essa fic me dando luz quando eu estava no escuro.

Aos que leram, _please_, comentem! Digam o que gostaram e o que não gostaram. :)

**Beijinhos! ;)**


End file.
